


明王咒

by Notus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 注释彦夜：亥时。关于表字：小刘采访里说过“怡潼”是老刘希望他“求大同存小异”，“同殊”顺意，“同”是和同，“殊”是不同。申城：上海别称
Relationships: 刘奕君&刘怡潼





	明王咒

兰姨穿过回廊来正厅收拾碗筷的时候，一弯新月正攀上桂树枝头。深秋夜风将一桌好菜吹得透凉，首座上坐着的刘老爷搁下汤匙，接过递来的手巾擦了擦，没说这大半没动的菜是撤还是不撤，叫兰姨好生为难。

刘老爷平日少沾荤腥，是管家得了信吩咐厨房，说少爷今天着家，桌上几盘原封不动的五香煎鱼、醉虾、桂花肉，还有特意打包回来的包大祥生煎，都是依着他的口味置备的。

“老爷，这剩下的菜要不给拿去热热？”

兰姨试探地问了一声，刘老爷一双眼睛瞪起来，倒是没有平日在外面的威严狠戾，没好气地斥了一句“热什么热”，起身离了席。

刘家的一老一少，小少爷天真直率，什么都摆在明面上；但只有在刘家呆得时间久了，才能摸透老爷的脾气秉性。目送老爷出了正厅，兰姨无奈摇头，转身回去厨房拿了几个小碟子，将剩下的菜一样拣了一点装好免得串味，估摸着一会儿就要送去东屋了。

说起先前，父子二人一前一后从车上下来跨进宅门，正是晌午过了两三刻。彼时秋高天阔，明晃晃的日头让前来相迎的老管家眼睛花了花，仿佛见半低着头亦步亦趋的小少爷脸上有未褪的淤青，再要问时，老爷已摆手示意屏退左右，领着人往祠堂去了。

人嘛，是从巡捕房带回来的。既然能从捕房捞人自然不是什么杀人放火的重罪，凭刘家在租界的面子，话给到了就行。但刘老爷沉得住气，硬是不闻不问了三天，除了听到消息时将手里上好的白瓷往地上砸了个粉碎，之后便好似没事人一般，生意应酬都不耽误。

三言两语，老管家大概摸清了始末。叫小少爷教训了一顿的周老板，原先是刘家的手下人，几年前翻了脸搭上英国人，并了刘家的一处地产，不管暗地里光彩不光彩，表面上也风光了一段日子。黑帮相争，别说伤筋动骨，就是动了真格赔上几条人命，巡捕房无不都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，这次单单将手伸到刘家头上，只怕是少爷搅黄的那批私货让英国人断了条大财路，又不好明言问罪，只能寻个不痛不痒的滋事伤人的名头把人先押起来。

莽撞归莽撞了些，总也是英国人公报私仇。老管家旁敲侧击，有错领回家罚就是了，世道大乱，谁知道监狱里头关的是龙是蛇，小少爷金尊玉贵，在里面受了委屈可也不好啊。

新换的茶具用着总不如旧的趁手，刘老爷不动声色，拿盖子拨了拨浮在面上的芽叶，本是多情的桃花眼抬起来不怒自威，不咸不淡地哼了一声，受点委屈长长记性，省得成天出去给我惹是生非。

话虽如此，打点的钱还是下午就送到了。又过三日，新安会老大亲自带人登门，青灰长袍，笑不达眼底，等着捕房毕恭毕敬地把人给送出来。

三日光景能发生不少事，小到医院里养伤的周老板突发感染不治身亡，大到他经营的几家厂子被新安会收回名下。刘老爷做事有谋有算，趁着时机会了会周生祥生前来往密切的“合作伙伴”，边谈拢了生意，边将英国人独占的药厂股份分了三成。知道些往昔旧事的，都得啧啧一句因果报应，再感叹刘老爷报复起来蛇打七寸的手段。

等到第四日晌午，两个巡捕领着换洗干净的小少爷出来时，刘奕君第一眼看见的还是他脸上没消的青紫痕迹。

刘奕君脸上阴晴不定，老狐狸眯了眯眼睛，一旁眼尖的巡捕忙不迭解释，您是吩咐过的，咱也不敢怠慢小少爷，吃穿用度跟府上不能比，但绝对是捕房里最好的了。

刘老爷不说话，巡捕们就得一直提心吊胆，暗地里飞着眼风，祈祷早些送走这尊阎罗。最后还是小少爷扭了扭僵硬的手腕，挪到刘奕君身边，低着头认错，是我刚来那天跟人打架了，他……他骂我来着……

那天是个大晴天，刘怡潼蹲了几日捕房大牢不见阳光，一时被日头刺得睁不开眼睛，也不敢抬头看父亲的脸色。一路无话回到家，见父亲在前头往祠堂的方向走，心里叫苦不迭，可脚下不敢迟疑，在后头跟得紧紧的，灵光的鼻子又闻到老管家手里提着的盒子，分明是萝春阁茶楼楼下的生煎，恋恋不舍地回头看了好几眼。

这回刘奕君把儿子撂在祠堂罚跪，一跪就从正日当悬跪到了夜风紧峭。晚饭独自一人吃得很安静，却并不怎么安稳。厨房凑着小少爷口味做的本帮菜他都没动，等菜都凉了，挂钟叮叮当当敲了七声，他摸着手上的扳指，正了正神色往祠堂走去。

还未走近，就见祠堂昏黄暖光笼着人歪歪扭扭跪坐在地上的背影，刘奕君在外面清了清嗓子，那影子倏地正过来，跪得像跟竹竿子似的笔直笔直。

虽说半数时间都在偷懒，但到底已经跪了半天，腿早就麻了，以往被罚顶多跪上半个时辰小少爷就叫苦不迭卖乖讨饶，这次自觉事情闹得有点大，也听说父亲给自己善后种种，这才收收性子不敢造次。青砖地上又硬又凉，硌得髌骨生疼，板板正正地跪了一会儿，刘怡潼双膝打颤，强忍着不让自己左摇右晃。

除了心虚，就是实打实的赌气。父亲一向严厉，却不是依着脾气胡乱惩处的人，这一遭的无妄之灾，明明错不在他，罚得却比以往都重些，自然是百般地不服气。

饶是心中有十分不满，脸上也只敢表现出三分。刘怡潼乖顺地垂着头，看身后让灯火拉长的虚影一点点聚拢在身旁，父亲的脚步从身侧徐徐绕到面前，腰间挂的玉佩一动一摇，看着眼生，不知又是哪家老板送的礼物。

他爹到底还是个生意人，这一次出手是趁人之危也好，打击报复也罢，不管什么时候，他不会做折本的买卖。

刘奕君站定了，案上的戒尺一头握在手里，另一头抵着掌心，这是他的习惯：“知道我为什么罚你？”

咬字温软，心平气和。刘怡潼也拿不准他的心思，仍旧低着头，遮掩着面上的口是心非：“因为我做错了。”

刘奕君微微抬起眼帘瞧了一眼憋着一口气绷直身子的儿子，心知他压根儿不觉得自己有甚错处，心里还委屈得紧，于是故意顺着他的话说下去：“那你说说看自己错哪儿了。”

小少爷心里确实委屈得很。他带着这个出身，但从小到大，父亲送他去最好的学校念书，帮会里大大小小的事能避开他的都不会让他嗅到丝毫味道，意思便是从没动过要他子承父业的念头，只盼他今后远离江湖纷争，在乱世里谋一个平安就好。人都说虎父无犬子，他虽没怎么见过江湖的腥风血雨，到底是刘家长大的孩子，看着天真无害，骨子里随了他爹十成十，眯眯漂亮眼睛要取人性命，一点也不心软。更何况，周生祥跟新安会翻脸的时候他已经成人了，这个大仇他一直都记在心上，先前是没有机会，如今人在眼皮底下翻事，就没有忍着的道理。

刘怡潼默了半晌，揉着痛麻的膝盖，干巴巴地小声吐出一句：“我不知道。”

刘奕君冷哼一声，戒尺放下来背手在身后的木案上敲了两下，声音提高了几分：“你不知道，你是不知道周生祥背后有英国人撑腰，还是不知道自己几斤几两在租界就敢动手。少爷要是想绕过我自立门户，我也绝不拦着。”

“您跟英国人生意谈得倒是不错，是我不识抬举差点断了您的财路，您罚我是应该的，要跪便跪，要打便打！”

刘怡潼盯着那块成色漂亮的血玉眼里多是怨怼，故意把话讲得刺耳难听，果不其然，按他爹的性子是不会这么由得他挑衅的，七寸长的紫檀木板落在肩上，不轻不重的一下也激得浑身一凛。刘奕君神色沉沉，星点灯光在眼里迸溅似是引线上的火星：“念了这么些年书只学会说话夹枪带棒，谁教的你这样！”

“我不学好呗。”

刘怡潼将脸扬起来，但眼睛还是垂着，眼尾生来向上曳出两笔弧线，既多情又傲气。二十出头的青年人生得与刘奕君年少时极相似，只不过棱角更分明些，想是这几日过得并不好，本就没长多少肉的脸上更显清瘦。刘奕君念起往昔旧时，在上海滩摸爬滚打的时候，什么苦都尝过了，江湖上官场上的陷阱和圈套都见识过了，才有的今天。他那时也同刘怡潼一样天不怕地不怕，为此流的血他不想儿子再经受一遍，更何况，他原先根本就不想他沾上这些事。

“我不摆平英国人那边，你就打算吃一辈子牢饭是不是？”刘奕君气急，抬手将戒尺高高举起，落下时还是收了几分力道，只这一下敲在微微凸起的肩胛骨上，硬碰硬挨一下不比打在皮肉上的钝痛，小少爷疼得全身一抖，险些跪不稳当歪倒在地上，然而心里还赌着气决计不能输阵，重重呼了几轮鼻息两手撑着膝盖好好跪着，终于偏头朝老爷子瞪了回去，声音还有些忍痛的打颤。

“你我都知道周生祥和英国人这回没安好心，他当初怎么翻脸不认人的，您大人大量不计前嫌，可我都还记着。前些日子您去印染厂临时有事早走了几分钟，前脚走后脚就爆炸起火，难道真是意外不成？再说这些天，他们走货的人车在咱们的地界来来往往，我听三哥说还捉到个在宅子边上鬼鬼祟祟的小喽啰，刀子就差动到头上了，您怎么……”

“怎么还能无动于衷？”刘奕君睇去一眼，只见小少爷眼睛里晶晶亮亮，眼角通红，知他从小眼窝子浅盛不住眼泪，刚刚叫疼痛逼出来的泪水因为说了半天话才在眼眶里蒸干了些，可那脾气还是又倔又硬，全然没半点反思自己的意思，手里的戒尺再次训告般地打在他背上。

“你说你错在哪儿？上海滩想动我的人多了去了，可老子他妈只有你一个儿子！你每次这么闹一通，十条命也不够赔的！”

刘奕君每次生气时冲人吼，他在边上远远地听也都要打个激灵，遑论是冲着他来的。父亲话音落下，便定定地瞧着他，刘怡潼慑于盘旋在耳根的余音，一时间忘了挪转视线，轻轻动了动眼皮，一大颗眼泪便措手不及地砸下来。

既掉了眼泪，刘奕君见了也不由得心软下来，到底是骨肉血亲，罚也罚过了，再大的气也只剩心疼，随后放缓了声音与他道：“生意场上无分敌友，只讲有利可图。一来，他们想来暗的，我借这个机会把事情摆到明面上来，以后大家常要来往，英国人再想动手也得掂量。二来，现在世道动荡，战火一燃，药品就是稀缺资源，我不想药厂的股份全都握在英国人手里。你今后行事，不可如此莽撞，顾前不顾后。”

刘怡潼轻轻颔首答了声“知道了”，再好好地认了错。此刻天色已晚，差不多饿了一天的小少爷现在最想做的便是好生祭祭五脏庙，可久跪的两条腿怎么可能听他使唤，血液回流的时候一阵刺痛，双膝一软直接扑进了刘奕君怀里。

刘老爷接着比自己高出半个头的小子，无奈地叫来下人让把少爷送回东院去，又叫人同厨房知会一声准备吃食。

来的丫头听罢就埋着脸偷偷地笑，直到老爷清清嗓子，才慌忙敛了笑意欢喜地应道：“备着呢备着呢，兰姨早就备好了，热一热就能送过去，都是少爷爱吃的。”

*  
凉冷三秋，高天风急穿堂过院，白日晴夜时雨，轻轻缓缓，不似梅时滂沱连绵。

丫头来时不方便带伞，缩起脖子一路小步快跑，到了东院的屋檐下，才停下来掖了掖脸上的雨水。

女孩子守在边上，等小刘少爷把最后一口焦脆的生煎包底送进嘴里，忙上前倒了一杯茶，杯子递出去，手上得了空将剩下的菜拨到一个碗里，几个碗碟叠好就要送回厨房。

“等一等，去把那儿挂着的帽子拿来。”

丫头朝刘怡潼扬扬下巴指的地方望了望，又朝转回头朝他望了望，眨眨眼睛不解其意。刘怡潼又催促了一句“拿就是了”，女孩子这才又放下手里端的碗碟，在衣襟上擦擦手，去把那顶毛毡男士礼帽取了来。递过去，少爷却不接。

“外头雨大了，想你也不方便撑伞，戴着挡挡雨。你们女孩子头发长，淋湿了又不好干，容易生病。”

小少爷对下人一向亲和，丫头听得心暖又赧然，连连摇头，手心贴着毛毡像捧着个烫手山芋：“这……咱们不好要的！”

“说了你就拿着，不然我可要生气了。”小少爷故意板起脸，微微扬着眉头看人，跟老爷的模样可像了，但眼神却骗不了人。女孩子抿了抿嘴不敢发笑，小少爷却先松了劲，捂着嘴打了个哈欠，补了一句：“反正不是什么贵重的东西。”

丫头拗不过，顶着沉沉的好意迈出了厢房。屋门合上之后一会儿工夫，房里被凉风吹开的暖重新聚拢起来。这一天过得格外漫长，空空的胃袋被填得熨帖，困意这才姗姗来迟。刘怡潼一连打了几个哈欠，眼眶里满是困顿的生理性泪水，无奈受苦受难的双膝此刻泛着钝痛，偏要和困意作对。

在桌边挨了半晌，还是懒得挪地方，光是想想站起来走路，跪了大半天的腿就要打颤。刘怡潼正想着怎么唤人来，屋门便被敲了三声。

今夜东厢真是热闹。刘怡潼没欢喜上三秒钟，又叫兰姨摁回了座上，只能撑着脑袋盯热水里浮着的一个鸡蛋，另一个正在兰姨手里磕开剥壳。

“这个可不是给你吃的。”兰姨见他满眼疑惑，笑吟吟地解释，手上也没歇着，取了一旁准备的纱布把还烫着的白煮蛋包起来，凑近了扶着小少爷的脸在灯下左看右瞧。

就算没瞥见桌上的瓷罐子，药膏的味道也是封不住的。窗外雨声淅淅沥沥，鸡蛋的热气贴着脸颊熏着眼睛，刘怡潼愈发困得眼皮打架，想着接下来还要老老实实地呆上一两刻钟，觉得繁琐异常，嘴里便含含糊糊地抗议：“我困了！”

兰姨掰着他乱动的脑袋，一本正经地回道：“老爷发了话的，上完药才能睡。”

说句僭越的话，刘怡潼是她看着长大的，自打夫人过世，老爷时常忙于帮会事务，小时候少爷日常起居都是她在照看，小朋友受了委屈也总跑到她这里哭诉撒娇。在她心里小少爷是主子，更是亲人，受一点苦她也心疼。

她寻到刘怡潼眼角下一块淤青，拿包了纱布的鸡蛋仔细滚揉。小少爷在她面前没有顾忌，还在哼哼唧唧：“不行，现在就要睡！”

“老婆子的话你不听，老爷的话你也不听了？”

“他不在，不作数。要不他自己来，要不我就去睡觉。”

哦——她算是听明白了话里拐弯抹角酸溜溜的味道，低低地笑着，拿热水里泡着鸡蛋换下手里凉了的。小狐狸在外面不管怎么呲牙咧嘴，在爹面前永远是翻着肚皮要摸摸抱抱的模样。兰姨同往时一样轻声细语地跟他讲：“帮会也好，生意也好，名望也好，老爷心里面最在乎的还是你。”帮会、洋人，个中利害，商场官场，诸如这般云云。

“其实这些我都明白。”小少爷静静地听，末了，有些释然又有些寞然地叹了一口气，抬起眼睛认真道，“可是从小到大，他都很少夸奖我。”

“无论我做的好还是不好，他都只是点点头，再同我说，该做什么、该怎么做，好像一点都不关心我取得的成绩。”刘怡潼歪了歪嘴角，“比我在大学的导师还严格，我那个出了名的冷酷无情的英格兰教授，有时候还会夸一句‘You did a good job’。”

“我就是想他像别人的爹一样，能跟我聊聊天说说闲话。”

“这话该跟你爹说。”兰姨眼底有笑，依旧柔声道。

小少爷缩了缩脖子摇头，面上一本正经：“才不要，我可不敢。”

话说到这个份上，大家都心照不宣，无需再多言。兰姨慈爱地揉了揉他的发顶，放下使命完毕的白煮蛋，伸手去拿沉甸甸装药膏的瓷罐子。药味苦得刺鼻，刘怡潼不喜欢。小少爷右脸颊因为热敷过红着一片，离了热源，在凉丝丝的空气里感触格外敏锐，他拿凉的手背贴上去做热量交换，再顺势揉了揉眼睛。

“真的困了真的困了，您不用麻烦我去睡了。”

兰姨明知他耍赖，但一向不够强硬，小狐狸要偷偷逃窜，就先卖个乖，叫人弃武缴械。刘怡潼证明自己没事，快快起身往心心念念的床铺迈出两步，嘶——果然很疼。厨房的老吴腿脚不好，说是秋冬或是阴天下雨，膝盖就像年久失修的齿轮，锈得迈不开步，大概就是这种感觉。但他此刻不好却步，咬咬牙也不能让旁人看出逞强。

外屋同卧寝，隔一架屏风用来挡凉风，也挡着里外视线。刘怡潼走到屏风后面停下来，因为听到房门吱呀，以为终于送走了兰姨，转回身沿着屏风边缘递去目光。

彦夜不闻人声，秋雨着屋檐。好大的一阵风吹进屋里，送来院里的桂花香，怎么也把他爹送到这里来？

兰姨同他爹低声讲了几句话，隔得不远，但他没心思听，两条腿长在原地，没有左摇右晃，心里胜似外面左摇右晃的树枝。屏风并非全不透光，灯一照，能映出隐隐绰绰的影子。刘怡潼在爹面前是家养小puppy，乖乖等着刘奕君伸过移开屏风的那只手。

“少爷困了，怎么说也不肯上药了。”

刘怡潼咬咬牙，对临走前愉快拆台的女人睇去诸多埋怨。他爹听罢倒没有说什么旁的，音调齐平地“哦”了一句，又扬扬下巴：“困了就去床上坐着。”

这招在老狐狸面前果然没用，小狐狸把爪子收起来不敢造次，也没有藏藏掖掖的必要，一瘸一拐地挪到床边坐下来，手往后一撑——床上多垫了一床被褥，被子是今天白天刚晒过的，还来不及叫阴雨水汽沁得发潮，闻着摸着都暖洋洋。

刘怡潼睡觉喜欢抱样东西，所以从小床上就要放两个枕头，一个用来枕，另一个此刻拍得松松软软抱在身前。

长到二十二岁，他们父子也算不上泛意上的亲厚，爱意敬意吞在肚子里，彼此也都习惯，一时改不过来，因而满室静默谁都没觉得不妥。刘怡潼下巴抵着枕头，眼睛望着他爹手上动作；卷起裤腿，检视伤处也严肃不已如同对照码头货运报表。刘怡潼被自己的奇妙比喻笑到，把上扬的嘴角埋进枕头里，不让他看见。

刘奕君把药膏化在手心里，黏糊糊，本来是凉的，但度了点体温在里面，一只手刚好包住小少爷红肿的膝盖，很轻很轻地打圈。刘怡潼嗅到味道，小动物一样吸吸鼻子，他闻不惯中药味，因为小时候生病会喝的黑乎乎的药造成了不可磨灭的童年阴影。蜜饯的甜味稍纵即逝，苦味却能在舌根贮存那么久。小朋友不知道怎么让甜味变得长长久久，做简单的加法，但后来他将一把糖塞进嘴里才发现，太多的甜挤在一起同样也会变成苦。

而今天他又发觉，原来倒过来也算说对，苦的崩解也能变作甜。

等过一会儿，他做出重大决定：“爹，周老板到底是怎么死的？”问完他又觉得多此一问，各位，心知肚明的事也要想方设法求证。

刘奕君停下手上动作，视线分两次抬起，中间停顿几秒，像是思索。刘怡潼此时又心虚，把大半张脸陷进枕头里，英文有个单词叫“sunburn”，他爹和他对视时刘怡潼眼底烫得发痛，这大概应该叫“sight-line burn”。

“同殊。”

刘奕君叫了他表字，刘怡潼眨眨眼，下意识“嗯”了一声，只听刘奕君继续道：“原本当初送你去学文，是想你以后拿笔杆子，不是枪杆子。你现在问我，我只能先给你两条路。要么从今以后，你不再沾江湖上的事，这件事到此为止。要么，沾手就不能后悔，所有都得从头学起。先别急着回答我，考虑清楚再决定。”

“我一早就考虑清楚了。”刘怡潼把半张脸从枕头里升起来，严肃如同毕业答辩，“我会好好学的。”又补一句，我保证。

毕业之后导师曾经留他在学校做古典文学讲师，他给家里去过一封电报，父亲是同意的，但他最后还是拒绝。日不落帝国到申城，漂洋过海，船上颠簸几个月下来都要不会走路，当然不只是为了回来拿笔杆子。

刘奕君也不多说，“那就说定”，算是你来我往、签好口头保证书。他低头，换一边继续仔细上药。

外面似乎骤雨初歇，万籁俱寂，偶尔屋檐一滴雨落在青石地，“啪嗒”一声，嵌在小少爷均匀呼吸声里。

困是真的，刘怡潼已经抱着枕头歪头睡了过去。刘奕君抬眼瞧了瞧，大抵是叫刘怡潼错过会可惜的，无限温和和纵容的一眼。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 注释
> 
> 彦夜：亥时。  
> 关于表字：小刘采访里说过“怡潼”是老刘希望他“求大同存小异”，“同殊”顺意，“同”是和同，“殊”是不同。  
> 申城：上海别称


End file.
